Summer Challanges
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: another Summer Break come to Digimon Hunter's life, but this summer will be different, because wanted digimon who escape from digital world came and make a Competition, what is behind it? can someone catch him? Different Couples every chapter, request accepted
1. The Announcement

A/N: Finally, fic for summer holidays, well, since I had long holidays (ut not much as summer holidays since in here there is no summer holidays ^^") this fic contain almost couples each chapter, so if you had request, tell me, I surely write it hope you enjoy it (Note : The Digi Quartz still available)

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon ;)

The Summer Challenges 

The Summer season come to Shinonome town, Taiki and others was about having a long summer holidays, well, since Taiki was 9th grade, he couldn't left studies and go having fun, so sometime he joined extra lessons and private lessons, but because Taiki clever enough, he could spend some time with his friends and digimon.

"Taiki-san!" called Tagiru, he walk out and Yuu followed him, Taiki stopped.

"Taiki-san, tomorrow, I mean next Monday we will get summer holidays!" said Tagiru with full of excitement, Taiki nodded and smiled.

"Well, I want to spend time in your house can I? my parents will be transferred to other town and I want finish my whole homeworks with you!" said Tagiru with pleaded tone, Yuu just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we also had extra project, and it seems its harder than I thought, well, actually we don't want to bother you….but…."

"We don't have another choice, can we please?" Tagiru gave his puppy dog eyes, Taiki smiled and answered "Of course I will help you guys" Tagiru shouted happily. "Yeeaaah!"

He wrap his arms around Taiki and Yuu. "We will have a nice summer holidays!" said Tagiru, they all laughing, hopefully it was right.

Tagiru packed his stuff on his room, he brought a lot of comics and notes, well, he got extra homeworks because his grade wasn't good at all, different with Yuu, he's got high score last semester, well, Tagiru also lazy to do his homework because what he see is everything is hard, and he never tried to work on it, beside his Hunting habit still fired up, hopefully he can catch more digimon at this summer break.

While Yuu shopping some stuff for dinner, he couldn't come and eat freely it Taiki's house, he must do something in return, Taiki sure wont mind he cooking because everybody likes his cooking, specially Tagiru, even he not admit it, but he always wish that his summer break will be fun with them.

Taiki turn on the TV, watching the breaking news, there was a fire in some building, it say there no victims bu it say no one know why or who started the fire, Taiki felt something strange from this news, it just his intuition of a general being called, but he was stop to visiting DigiQuartz, but he never stop contact from his digimon, well, Shoutmon and friends returned to his world, so his x-loader was empty, he felt bit lonely too, but his friends never bored him, so he glad he have them.

RING

Tagiru and Yuu clicked the bell, Taiki opened up the door and welcome them.

"Konbawa Taiki-san!" greet Tagiru

"Look! We brought stuff for our dinner today!" added Yuu as he show the plastic, Taiki happily accept it, they going to spend the night with fun.

The next day Taiki got a mysterious letter, Tagiru came up with Yuu who had just wake up.

"What is it Taiki-san?" asked Tagiru curiously, its weird to get letter in day like this, Yuu suspectious with it. "You better be careful, Taiki-san, I smell this letter is from bad guy" warned Yuu.

"Woah, your nose just like a dog, you know~" teased Tagiru. "I'm serious!" denied Yuu with red face.

Taiki carefully opened the letter and read it.

"Holla Hunters!

DigiQuartz it so boring, so I decided to make a huge events for hunters in all the worlds, it's easy, everyone can came to this at :

Zen Island

5 pm

Tomorrow!

And don't forget to bring your forces, because you are not alone. "

"No sign from who the sender" said Tagiru while thinking. "It could be a bad digimon" said Yuu

"Are you sure this letter not from human? Maybe there is new hunter or something" said Tagiru.

"I know but this letter is made from digital, so its imposible human create it, beside its not easy send this kind letter to all hunters in the world!"

"Maybe not all the world, but this invitation sure strange" said a voic from Taiki's X-loader.

"Shoutmon!" surprise the boys.

"Heya guys! What's up?" asked Shoutmon cheerfully. "We miss you so much! Ousama!" said Gumdramon from agiru's X-loader.

"Yeah!, hunting its not fun without you!" added Tagiru with cheeky smile.

"Hehehe~" Shoutmon chuckled.

"So what's wrong, Shoutmon? Is there anything happen on digital world?" asked Taiki.

"Oh, don't be so cold, I thought you miss me" teased Shoutmon. "Hahaha, I miss you, Shoutmon, but I know you return in here not for fooling around right?" smirked Taiki.

"Haha, you gotcha!" Shoumon winked. "One of prisoner ran away from Digital World" said Shoutmon. "But we don't know where he go, so I decided to investigate here, since Digi-Quartz is perfect place for hiding"

"You're right, but is this letter connected with him?" asked Yuu.

"Probably, since the letter is not made from Human's technology, maybe we can ask Wisemon to identify this item" said Shoutmon.  
"Right" Taiki look to Tagiru "Anyway, tagiru could you ask your friend who had Locomon? I think we need his help again" Tagiru nodded and picked his cellphone to call him.

"What about me, Taiki-san?" asked Yuu, he didn't want left behind.

"How about call Nene and ask about it too? Maybe she receive it too" Yuu nodded and took his celllphone, Taiki also call Akari and Zenjirou, hoping they not involved with this situation.

The next day, they arrived at the place with Tagiru's friend, then they gathered in the place that the letter mention it, they also saw a sign about the events called "Hunters Challenges"

Zen Island is not ordinary Island in digiquartz, That place is covered by beautiful sakura trees and hand beautiful lake, it has marvelous decorations, not mention the weather on that island was amazing.

"Hi, fancy met you here" said the gray hair boy, Ryouma and his friends.

"Woah, never thought you in her" said Tagiru

"Hey, we are still hunters" interrupt Ren.

"Yeah, anyway when you guys get the letters?" asked Tagiru.

"Yesterday" answered Airu. Taiki look around and saw the other hunters, specially from other towns came, the hunters was careful to each other, maybe because the letter was suspectious.

Then suddenly the weather turn to dark, every dark cloud gathered together on the meeting up place, then someone came up behind them.

"Holla!" said a voice behind them, everybody shocked as they turned to face him.

"Who are you?" shouted one of the hunters.

"Hello my name is Ponchomon! And I am the one who arranged this event!" he said with big smile, but it also creepy, all the hunters get ready to fight.

"Well, I am not alone, there some company who help me arrange this stuff too!" he added, everybody stunned and choose to listen him. 'Company?' Taiki thought.

"By the way, this event its not just ordinary event, this event called "Summer Challenges" which mean DigiQuartz wont be usually like before, but you guys don't have to worry since this event will not caused victims~" he said while smiled.

"So lets me explain the rules, you can team up with maximal 2 person with any type digimon, then you can explore some places who have "Summer" themes in it, don't forget in that place, there will be someone guard it on Digi-Quartz, and what you have to find its…. Is a shiny sparkle and odd things~ gathered it many as you can" said Ponchomon with weird tone, but mysterious.

Some of hunters were confused, but some of them got what he said. 'So this kinda competition?' asked Tagiru to Yuu. 'Hum… maybe'

"And, the grand prize for the 1st place, is this!" Ponchomon show item from his pocket, its kinda look like X-loader but it darker and smaller.

"This item its not only to find strong digimon, but it could summon a ancient digimon in anywhere, and you also get a 'power' even thought you in Real World" he said, almost all hunters not believe it but nobody don't want to get that gorgeous item, even Tagiru also wanted it too.

"Awesome!"

"That cool"

"I'm gonna get it"

Commented the hunters, Ponchomon gave evil smirk, which Taiki notice, but then he turn back and said "Okay, this event meeting is dismissed and good luck guys, kekekekeke" then he vanished.

"I want it I want it I want it!" exclaimed Tagiru as he jumped like an idiot, Yuu tried to calm him down, he was suspect to that item, because, its remind the dark x-loader.

"Taiki-san, are you think this suspicious?" asked Yuu.

"Of course! It maybe that wanted digimon who had been doing all this" said Taiki, then someone poke his back.

"Yo Taiki, I wont lose this time" said blonde guy with mischievous smile.

"Kiriha! You here?" surprised Taiki.

"We are too!" said Zenjirou and Akari, popped out beside him. "Woah, what a fantastic meeting" said Nene, from behind them.

"Gheez, Xros Heart gathering!" said Hideaki, who walk to them. "Yoo Hideaki!" greet Tagiru as he gave high –five to him.

Taiki explain to them what happen and Shoutmon also describe the wanted digimon.

"That digimon is dark, like a wolf, but he bit bigger and mischievous and don't think he's easy, he smart and he could escape even you just blink for second" said Shoutmon. "And this digimon had many old friends who could work with him but sadly it hard to find evidence to proof they are his friends" he sighed.

"But we catch some his friends" said Wisemon on Taiki's X-loader. "And now I'm working to find evidence" "Thanks pal" said SHoutmon.

"Okay we got it!" exclaimed Zenjirou, he likes playing role like a detective.

"So we join this competition and also investigate? Can't get any excited before!" squealed Akari.

"Yep, thanks guys" smiled Taiki.

"Okay, now we dismissed and investigate! No time to lose!" said Kiriha with little bit harsh tone and he went off.

"That rude, but I agree" said Hideaki as leave them too.

"Okay, see you guys" said Nene. Ryouma and his friends who just silent and listened them also vanished. "It seems they will help us too" said AKari

"Yeah but I don't think they will play fair with this competition" warned Yuu.

"Yuuuhuuu! Our summer will be perfect!" exclaimed Tagiru as he ran to the sunset.

Their new adventure was begun.

~ Next - ~  
A/N: finally for just opening chapter its so hard at first, but then I got many ideas for each my favorite couples :3 so if you had request, don't hesitate to ask me, I do the best for it ^^


	2. Taiki & Akari

A/N: okay this is my first fic who little angst (even I still put up a lot romance) so don't expect me a better angst because I dislike angst (even sometimes I enjoyed read it as long its happy ending) this fic today had little fantasy story since this fic doesn't have connection about digital world, it simply high school story with added some actions ;) hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

I'm the Only One

An Taiki x Akari fic

Akari Hinamoto, maybe from outside she look like ordinary (boring) girl, but no one knows what her true identity, why? She not socialite type and she silent often, she has no interest to have friends in her class, she live alone, carry her own responsibilities alone, even there some relatives and person help her a bit. She live not normal like other teenagers do, that why make her different, she only do what she risk for and what she want, she had no intention to have fun and slacking off like teenagers nowadays.

There is someone who act opposite of her, his name is Taiki Kudou, his life is also ordinary, but he was one of popular guy on his school, and what's make his famous and people likes him because he love the helping people and always kind to them, he never complain or did anything wrong, or being punish.

One day, Taiki ran down on the School Gate, He was late woke up on the morning again, but luckily the School Gate hasn't close, he won't be punish by the teachers. He iddn't notice a black hair girl walking in the front of him.

CRAAASH!

"Ah sorry!" Taiki quickly apologize when he realize what he doing. The girl just quiet and didn't renspons back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taiki eventually grabbed her hand, He shocked, her hands was soft yet cold, the girl glare at him and pull her hand harshly from him, and walk away, Taiki just stared her from far away, how could he didn't notice her before, her figure was make him…. Interested… maybe is this attraction? He never felt this with girls before, Is this destiny? His mind ruined when the bell rang, he ran to his classroom quicly.

"Taiki, you late for 5 minutes, but since you never made mistake before, I give you opportunity now" said the teacher when Taiki arrived at the class and catch breath.

"Thanks, Teacher" he walk slowly to his chair, he noticed the girl he crashed was sat on the same class room, even their position was far, she was in left line and Taiki close to window, luckily he could stare her from far away.

Since the lesson start and almost over, Taiki couldn't concentrate with the lesson, his eyes always go to Akari, who calmly listening their teacher, Taiki suddenly curious about her, why couldn't he figure out from beginning he saw her? Maybe because she was quiet person, and she also act cold toward him, why? Did he ever did something wrong to her? Or maybe because he didn't know about her? So may question on his big hair…head. The bell rang again and ruined his mind again, lucky his teacher didn't notice Taiki wasn't pay attention.

"Hey buddy!" Zenjirou come out and approached to him, who still day dreaming and stared his mysterious girl. "what's up?" he confused, usually Taiki cheerful, but he bit different, Zenjirou noticed what he was looking.

"Oh I know, Taiki finally had goo-goo-eyes with…" "Hush!" Taiki quickly clapped Zenjirou's mouth to shut him off. "Mmmmmh!" Zenjirou fight back, but after he calm down, Taiki let him go. "You almost kill me dude!" protest Zenjirou.

"Sorry Zen…" Taiki saw that girl stood up and walk out from the classroom. "You like her? Dude, she's out of mind, I don't know you like her, you know-"

"Shuuush, just shut up, Zen….I-I'm not… I just…. Interest to her…." He said with nervous tone, he doesn't know why he acted like this.

"Don't lie, your eyes can't~" teased Zenjirou with his mischievous smirk.

"Whatever" Taiki rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do you know who is she?" he asked without hesitate, Zenjirou know about students in here, mostly about girls, yep, he love girls.

"Oh, she's Akari Hinamoto, she was transfer student thought, nobody knows about her since she doesn't have friends, do you want to hook up on her?" asked Zenjirou back.

"No… maybe… just to be her friend"

"For what, dude? You are good looking and everybody likes you, if I were you, I already date a lot girls, duuh! How could guy like never date a girl once!" said Zenjirou.

"Well, sorry Zen, but I'm not you and I don't interest with it, beside, making friends is better, and I had to focus on my study and help people…"

"Ya ya, I know, good luck dude" said Zenjirou as Taiki leave.

Taiki went to canteen to buy some food, he saw Akari sat on the empty table, Taiki nicely asked her to join, but she remained quiet, Taiki sat beside her and ate slowly, but his eyes never leave from Akari.

"If you here just for staring me, maybe you can move your ass from here, stalker" said Akari with no tone but clearly mocked him, Taiki shocked heard that, he watched her leave. After few minutes, Taiki stood up and followed her, luckily he saw her on library.

He walk closer to her, but still hiding, Taiki saw her took a book from Religion section, the book was covered black and he couldn't see the title, he walk closer again.

"Stop being stalker or I reported you" said Akari without looking back, Taiki coughed then he brave himself to face her.

"Well… uuh… I don't have any intention to harm you, but I just want say… I'm sorry for crashing you on the first place, I should be more careful, forgive me okay? I don't know you are so mad about that.." said Taiki, he took deep breath and waiting her answer.

"Well, I don't mind about that since people didn't notice me a lot, but you don't have to apologize me like that, since I don't care about it" said Akari without looking back to him, she still reading her book.

"Oh then, why you act me so cold? Did I ever did something wrong to you?" he said with sad tone.

"people act cold to you not because they have problem with you, but they want you stay away from themselves" said Akari

"Why?" asked Taiki again, he didn't understand what she mean

"Because you always stick people to your business, seriously, you don't have to talk to me like this, just leave alone forever' said Akari, she ditched him alone.

Taiki still stood there, didn't believe what she said about him, did she hate him…. That much?

Taiki walk out from the gate, he doesn't have intention to greet and chat with his friends, it seems his mood was worse today, he couldn't angry but he couldn't happy like always, then he saw black hair girl walk in front of him, it seems he didn't give up, he want to talk once again and ask why she hate him so much.

He had been following her until night and lose! Luckily he still close with his home area, but his curiosity couldn't let him went home, he keep following her until empty city street, there was nobody and creepy, he walk down to the empty alley and find no one, but suddenly someone came up from behind, he thought it was big man but that person isn't normal, Taiki tried to ran from him but that creature chasing him up, until he found dead end, he given up and praying.

Suddenly, a red hair girl show up from the top building, she use a kind of rope and catches that creature, it make that thing growling and in pain, after that, she release her weapon, and tears him apart, until it couldn't move and loss blood much.

Taiki stared her, when she look at him, Taiki was stunned to her eyes, a unordinary yellow eyes and yet, its make his body shivered also his heart beating so fast in the same time, she took the dead body and jump away, Taiki was speechless, he decided to go home and think of all it.

Who is that girl? Why she's feel familiar from that eyes? What happen in the world?

To Be Continue

A/N: I know this isn't enough, since I haven't writing anything angsty but I do best for this fic, thanks for read and don't forget to reviews okay


	3. Zenjirou & Nene

ZenNene Version

A/N: well, I know this couple not very popular and many hates it, but there some m friends love this couple, well, its not wrong write about them since they are hetero couples too hope enjoy this

Summer Challenges

Ver. ZenNene

Zenjirou was pumped after the meeting dismissed, after the war with the legendary heroes and he got his own X-loader he had been practicing his team and got some digimon for his team, then the Summer Challenges event came, he was not worried a bit about the wanted digimon, but all he want is get the grand prize and Nene saw it all.

Yeah, he still love her thought, after all happens.

He heard Nene was dating Kiriha, but he never give up, he still hoping and improve his skill as hunter that he deserve Nene more, well, maybe he couldn't win against Kiriha, but at least he tried for the best. When he met them on the event, he saw something different.

'Maybe they broke up?' thought Zenjirou, saw Nene alone on the middle of crowd Hunters, he decided to greet her and impress her. "Hey Nene. Long time not see" said Zenjirou with cool pose, but Nene wasn't notice him, then someone bumped to Zenjirou and make him fell. "Hey! Watch out!" said Zenjirou annoyed, but that hunter didn't apologize and stuck out his tongue. Zenjirou fired up and begun to chased the little hunter to teach a bit lesson.

After he satisfied kicking ass-hunter, he went back to Xros Heart who discussed something.

"Heya Zenjirou!" Greet Taiki, Zenjirou smiled.

"Hey" greet Nene with her sweet voice, Zenjirou was blushed. 'Nene greet me? Oh that's new!' he thought happily, but he tried to act cool again. "Yeah, Hey Nene! How are you nowadays? Seems there's new trouble again in Digital World…eeh I mean DigiQuartz, haha" said Zenjirou with cool tone, Akari giggled.

"I'm good…" she said with lower tone but tried to smiled, Zenjirou felt something wrong with her. "Anyway, where he possibly hiding?" asked Nene to changed subject.

"Well, I think in old building in the mountain, something like that" said Wisemon.

"Well, there no time to lose, I will check on it" said Nene rised up. "Good, thanks Nene" said Taiki. "Call us whenever you arrive there and found something" added Akari.

"Sure, I will" she smiled and leave them, "Zen" Akari poked his shoulder. "Eh! AKari! I didn't do anything!" he panicked.

"Hey, I wont mad at you for no reason" she mumbled. "There something wrong with Nene, I think you should cheer her" whispered Akari. "Okay Boss!" Zenjirou pumped and eventually ran to her places.

"Hey Nene~" called Zenjirou. "Are you busy? Want some chit chat?" asked Zenjirou with cool tone, Nene stopped her tracks and smiled to him. "Sorry but I'm busy" she said, Zenjirou hopelessly let her opened the portal, then Nene tossed some notes to him. "Well, I will call you when I'm done with my job" she winked before went to the portal.

'Nene….. give me her number? OHMYGOD!' Zenjirou was extremely surprised but also happy, he jumped around like a nuts person, didn't care the stares of other hunters.

"Oh my~ I'm so fly when she gives me my number!" said Zenjirou with dreamy tone, Ballistamon just listened to him. "It's mean she wanted to talk to me ! oh God! This is miracle for me!" he said and punched im. "Aauuuw!" his hand broke little.

"Its your fault- etto…. Punching mechanic like me" said Ballistamon with robot tone.

"I know! I just get too excited" embarrassed Zenjirou, kissing his wound.

"Anyway, we need to train more!" said Zenjirou. "Uh oh" complained Ballistamon, he reload Beetlemon and Kuwamon. "C'mon guys! You are my best man, so let's improve ur skills!"

"Yoo!"

~ 1 hour later~

After training on DigiQuartz Gym, Zenjirou decided to rest and went to the ramen shop with his team, they all exhausted and hungry, Zenjirou treated them all, hoping they were more stronger than before.

"Wah, that shop really tasty! I will go to there later" said Zenjirou with pleased tone, he loved ramen since it was his favorite food. "Me-Too" said Ballistamon. Then Zenjirou's cellphone rang.

"Nene! From Nene!" said Zenjirou almost yelling Ballistamon who covered his ears.

"Hi Zen, Sorry I'm really busy

Anyway I'm done now, I decided want to investigate little in DigiQuartz

So wont you mind to help me?

-Nene"

"UWOOOOW! She ask me help! She ask me help! Sooooo happy!" said Zenjirou with excited, jumped around again, this time the digimons stared him like he was crazy person.

"Hey you!" said a hunter, it was Hunter who was kicked by Zenjirou. "I will revenge what you did to my ass" he said.

"Hey! Watch your language!" said Zenjirou, looking around. "Someone will misunderstood if you said that" he added.

"Tch! I wont care! I will tear you apart!" he said, called his own team. Leomon, Centarumon and Grizzlymon. "I'm not scared" Zenjirou smirked as he called his Kuwagamon, Beetlemon, and Fanbeemon.

Leomon launched his fist to Ballistamon. But he perfectly dodge it and launched "Heavy Speaker" to him, make him deaf a bit, then Kuwagamon attacked the Centarumon from the skies, but he ran from his attack and shot blue ball to him. Kuwagamon dodge it instead and launched shocker to slow Grizzlymon, it didn't make any damage but he was paralyzed.

"Reload! FlyBeemon!" said Zenjirou as his Armor digimon went out, He Shot poison sting to Leomon and Centarumon. 'yes now their defense weak!' "Attack everyone" command Zenjirou.

"Hey that's not fair" protested the little hunter before he could save his digimon.

"Its because you don't apologize what you did" said Zenjirou, teased him little.

"Ugh! Fine I give up!" he said as he bowed, Zenjirou immediately stopped the attack and returned his digimon to his X-loader, same as his opponent. "And I apologize" he said bfore ran out from him.

"Gheez, what a complicated kid" mumbled Zenjirou, scarteched his head.

"Hihi, good battle, Zenjirou" said a sweet voice from behind him, he shocked when he saw Nene standing on there all the time. "N-N-N-Nene!" he blushed.

"Hahaha, don't be so embarrassed, I amazed by your fighting skill and team" said Nene. "Really! Hahaha, its not that awesome actually" said Zenjirou, smiling like an idiot. "Thankz" said Ballistamon.

"Well, are you up for this mission?" "Yep! I still up!" said Zenjirou proudly. He followed her who walk to the Mountain area.

"Um, you know Nene, let's make a team…' he said, tried to persuade her. "Well, if you want, thought" he added, he was so nervous when he was around Nene.

"Of course" she smiled. 'Nene…team up with me..?YAY!' Zenjirou yelling of happiness quietly. "yes yes!" he whispered, Ballistamon astonished saw him like that.

"Anyway Nene, why you excited about this?" asked Zenjirou curiously.

"Well, I'm just bored actually, beside, I'm also part of Xros Heart, right?" she winked. "Yup you're right! Nene-sama can do anything!" he praised her. "Hehe, don't call me that" said Nene sweated. "Beside, I'm just human at all…" she said with lower tone, Zenjirou noticed sadness on her eyes.

"Uh yeah" he scratched his head again. "Anyway, do you hunt sometimes?" said Zenjirou.

"Usually I hunt with Kiriha, I did hunt alone sometimes but got nothing" she said. 'With Kiriha?' Zenjirou patiently hiding his jealousy.

"But I think this time is fun, and what about you? I see you got a fancy digimons" he said. "Well, I like bugs type since when I was little I got a lot of bugs when it came about summer, hehe" he said. Nene giggled "Well, that good"

They walk for an hour and decided to rest on the near forest who had silver river,Zenjirou let out his digimon and let them play around for while, they sat on the big rocks beside the river.

"Hum! This river is good" Zenjirou pulled out his shoes and put his feets to the river, Nene joined him as well.

"You right" Nene stared his fanbeemon. "You like him?" "eh?" "you had been staring him" teased Zenjrou. "Well, he's kinda cute" blushed Nene. Zenjirou's heart thumped when he saw her blushed like that. 'She's so cute when blushed' he thought.

"Well, you can have him" he winked. "Eh, you don't have to" she shook her head. "No no, its okay, since he's strong, he could protect you when I'm not around" he said as he called his fanbeemon and ordered him to join Nene's team. Fanbeemon smiled to her and gave hugs.

"Aw, how cute, thanks so much, Zen" said Nene and hugged him back. 'I wish I could hug her too' cried Zenjirou in his hart. He smiled back to her.

They was quiet for half hour then they finally spoke up "Hey" "Hey"

They both blushed. "I-I…can I ask something?" said Zenjirou with nervous tone. "You can" said Nene

"Well, I was wondering why you sad lately? Is there something happen?" asked Zenjirou softly.

"Okay, I will tell you something" she sighed. "But promise you won't tell anyone, this is secret okay?" asked Nene seriously, Zenjirou gulped and nodded.

"Actually…..I'm broke up with Kiriha" she said. "WHAAAAT!" shocked Zenjirou, Nene eventually pressed his lips with her finger. "Shuush!" "Sorry!" Zenjirou bowed down. 'T-T-They were together!' he said, his head was mess.

"Yeah, but that happens after the war, we haven't contacted each other" she looks up to the sky. "And my job gotten worse, I'm still popular as well, but sometime I'm tired with all of this, no one appreciate my hard work and my crew always complain about my works… even Kiriha said I doesn't deserve to be hunter…." She said, but her lips was smiled, Zenjirou knew Nene was sad about that.

"I'm just…. Don't want be useless, I may an artist, but popularity wasn't my priority, I just want make people happy with my hard work" she added, her tone almost like sobbed.

"NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" shouted Zenjirou, he stood up as Nene shocked saw him. "Eerr… I mean, Nene always hard working to everyone, I can sense your spirits and kindness in you, you are not bad person! You are perfect!" He came closer and hold her hands.

"Don't listen everybody who hurts you, trust yourself, you didn't do anything wrong, they just jealous because you're perfect! They doesn't have something in you, that's why they said that, the truth is , they never serious working like you!" he said, sincerely look at her eyes.

"Specially Kiriha! What the hell he think! Its not like he's know about you a lot! He's selfish one! You shouldn't listen him! He isn't understood about you!" he said, almost hugged her.

"Eerr.." he stayed back from her awkwardly. "Sorry…" he said with apologize tone, hoping she wouldn't mad.

"Thanks" she hugged him. "That's make me feel better" she smiled "Lets move" she said without looking back to him. "Awh Nene! You're my angel" he whispered dreamly.

"Nice Move-zz" said Ballistamon who had been watching them for while.

"WAH! Eaves dropping are not good! Bad ballistamon!" protested Zenjirou as he playfully punched him.

"I'm not eaves dropping-zzz but Watching-zz" he said. "WHAT!" he shocked, it was embarrassment for Zenjirou his partner had been watching. "Cheesy enough" said Ballistamon again.

"Gah! Shut up!" his face red as tomato. "You're not understand about love, at all" he stuck out tongue to him.

"Do you think is this the place?" asked Nene when they arrived at the Haunted Old Building. Zenjirou nodded, they sneaked to the gate door. "There no sign someone living here" said Zenjirou.

"Well, maybe they was in the basement" said Nene. "Monitamons! Reload" she let out her ninja's team.

"Yes, Nene-sama, moni?" said the Monitamon.

"Expore this place, from the top until bottom" command Nene, then Zenjirou reload Kunemon "Tell us if you found something" He commanded, but the Kunemon bite his hand. "Auch!" whined Zenjirou, then Kunemon walk out.

"He did that often" said Zenjirou, Nene sheepishly giggled, they went downstairs and Nene used her flashlight to see around. "This place kinda stuck" "But I smelled honey" added Nene as she sniffed around.

"That's odd" said Zenjirou. Hey continue explored more deep until they found the edge of the path, they found nothing, but Zenjirou accidentally opened a secret switch button and a secret passage door opened. "Good point, Zen" said Nene, His luck was rising.

They arrived at the main floor, but they saw something shiny in huge beehive. "What's that?"

"Could it be item for Summer Challenges?" thought Zenjirou. They took it. "Its beautiful" said Nene. But then the ground was heavily shaking, then someone came up from the hideout.

"Who dare to mess around my nest!" said a voice, it was MechWaspmon, the mutant version. "What the hell is that!" shocked Zenjirou as they went to safer place. "Flybeemon! Kuwagamon! Beetlemon! Reload" he let out his team and begun to protected them.

"Nene, are you okay?" asked Zenjirou worriedly. "I'm okay" she said, tried to smile.

"We need to get out of here!" "Reload! Sparrowmon!" the jet sparrow digimon went out. They both were riding him to the top of building. "Don't dare to run!" he simply dodge Zenjirou's digimon attack and attacked back them with "Turbo Stringer" which make them poisoned and slowed down.

"FlyBeemon! Ballistamon! DigiXross!" "FlyBallistamon!" A new fusion of Ballitamon appeared, he had a fly wings and double arms for fighting. "Spark Breaker!" he use his new arms to attacked MechWaspmon's body and make it damaged, but it still keep moving.

"Nene! Watch out!" said Zenjirou, he eventually hugged her for protecting her from MechWaspmon's laser. "Aaargh!" it hit Zenjirou's shoulder. "Noo! Zenjirou!" Nene shocked saw that, she command Sparrowmon for fly faster and she grabbed Zenjirou's hand so he wouldn't not fell down.

"Heavy Stringer!" FlyBallistamon use his shocking wave to make MechWaspmon's stunned for little, but it wont affect. "Torbu wave" MechWaspmon launched a Hyper wave and make their ears hurts. "Aaaaah!" "what is thisss!"

Afer that all the insect digimon, which Zenjirou's digimon were acted weird. "What wrong with you guys?" confused Zenjirou, then they attacked Sparrowmon.

"Whaaaat! Stop stop stop!" panicked Zenjirou, none of them wake from MechWaspmon's wave.

"Zen! We need to get back!" said Nene, they rushed to different side of the mountains, but his digimon still followed them. "Everyone! Back!" he used his X-loader to wake them up, it did work. "Mervamon! Reload!" Nene let out her best digimon.

" Love Poison" she used Meduila, snake on her arms launched a poison and bite him, which make the wave was out.

"Good! Now's our chance!" said both of them. "Ballistamon! Mervamon! DigiXross!" "B-Mervamon!"

"Strike Bunker!" she finally hit the right his weakness spot with his mechanic snake and keep hitting it, make him defeated. "Aaaargh!" his body was ruined and finally turned to ash. "Yay we won!" Zenjirou happily hugged Ballistamon and prudly smile to Nene who was happy too.

"This is weird" said Ballistamon when they investigate around . "What you man? We got the Summer Challenge's stone and we defeated the guardian, what's wrong with that?" protested Zenjirou.

"I mean the digimon-zz" he pointed to the ash. "Digimon should be a data, not become ash like that"

"Maybe because he's mutant?" guessed Zenjirou.

"Yeah, but why mutant digimon doing in here?" asked Ballistamon back, then Zenjirou had bad feeling about this. "NENE-SAMA!" he hurriedly try to find her, but she as gone. "Someone kidnap her!" panicked Zenjirou, without thinking, he picked his cellphone and called the leader, Taiki.

"Taiki!" he yelled when he picked up. "Gheez, what's wrong Zen?"

"Nene's gone! After we found the diamond shiny thing, then the guardian came up, and-and he controlling my digimon,b-b-ut we won finally, and now's she's gone!" he panicked.

"Calm down zen, you couldn't figure out if you haven't calm down"

"Okay, so what I should do?" he said after took a long deep breath. "I send some helper for you" he said. "Good Luck Zen" he hung up.

"Hi,Zen" said a voice in his X-loade. "Wisemon! Thank God you here!" said Zenjirou, he relieved little, but he must not wasted time, he must save her.

Meanwhile, Nene wake up in the middle of nowhere. 'What happen? Last time I remember I was walking with my Monimon then…like this' she felt her hands was had been tied by iron ropes.

"Khekhekhe" said a voice. "You! How dare you kidnapped me!" said Nene, she struggled, but it came closer. "This is punishment enter place like this" that thing begun to taste Nene.

"Eeuw!get away!" she kicked his head. "You will going to die! Hahaha!" he said as he bite her legs. "Kyaaaaaaaah!" Nene screamed in pain, a bloods rushed from her veins.

"Khekhe"

"I SAVE YOU NENE!" Said a voice after someone broke his hideout from the top. Zenjirou bravely riding KuwaBallistamon and tied to smacked the culprit down but it successfully avoided his attacks.

"Nene, don't worry! I'm here!" Zenjirou ripped his shirt and wrapped it around her legs. "T-thanks…" Nene still bit shocked and half crying. "Watch out!" she screamed when the culprit jumped and begun to slash her but Zenjirou eventually covered her. "Aaargh" he got wounded on his back.

"Mervamon! Reload" said Nene without thinking. "Sparrowmon! Take us to safer places"

"Flybeemon! Reload" Zenjirou also let out his best digimon, "Let's go Zen" they riding sparrowmon again and begun to flee, but the culprit was blocked their path. "I wont let you escape! Revenge for my friend!" he said evilly. He scratched Sparrowmon with his posion claw and make them fell down. Zenjirou stood up.

"Whatever but we will win!" said Zenjirou optimistic. Then his X-loader shining. '….Chou-Shinka?'

"Ballistamon! Chou-Shinka! AtlurBallistamon!"

A new atlas insect digimon shiningly appeared. "Impossible!" said the culprit who was dazzled.

"Plasma Crack!" he use his mitghy horn to punched his stomach and keep pushing him to the walls. "aaaargh!" He howling, he tried to damaged him by scratching him with his poison claws but it didn't affect to his armor.

Then AtlurBallistamon flew up and rising his turbo to high sky. "Rocket Bunker!" he unleashed punch with its extensible arms to his heart. "I'm not forget about this!" he said before vanished to death.

"Nene! You okay?' Zenjirou ran to to her. "I should be the one who ask" she said. "No time to lsoe! Let's go to hospital!" he carried her with bridal style, Nene saw his handsomeness side and begun o blush, she also felt her hearts thumping.

"You aren't critical condition, but it could be worse if you not treat this wound sooner" said the doctor. Nene nodded, then he went out from her room and went to Zenjirou's room. "I'm alright! What about you?" said Zenjirou with his prud smile and look at her worriedly.

"I'm fine too" she giggled. "Good work buddy!" Zenjirou smacked Ballistamon's back, then he smacked back. "AAAAARGH!" Zenjirou scream in pain, his wound in his back wasn't 100% healed.

"Thanks for all this…' said Nene when they went out from the hospital and decided to ate in some restaurant.

"Nah, I should thanks to you too" said Zenjirou. "For what?" "Because you make me stronger" he said with nervous tone but sincerely. Nene laughed again.

"What's wrong with that?" confused Zenjirou, Nene sometimes is mysterious. Suddenly, a warm lips touched his cheek. "You cute than I thought" she winked. Zenjirou's face was about to BOOM!

"You know what?"she look at him straightly. "I won't mind dating you" she said as she kissed him. Zenjirou was extremely shocked, it was his first kiss, then he kissed back her and pulled her into warm embrace.

"Oh, I forgot there another work" said Nene after she pulled out from his embrace. "Gotta go, anyway don't forget to call me" she winked before leave, Zenjirou still stunned, Ballistamon worried about him and poked him. "Zen?"

"Nene, I looooveee youuu" He shouting like a mad person and begun to ran around with excited tone. Ballistamon regretted that hr worried about him.

The End

A/N: Yay! Finally its finished! This for my best friends actually, they love this couple so I decided to write too thanks for read until end, and I'm sorry if I did make a mistake about grammars, etc. Don't forgetto reviews


	4. Kiriha & Taiki

Kiritai Version

A/N: Okay! This yaoi couples was popular too :3 (specially to yaoi fangirls) and if you don't like it then don't read it so this story tell that they already had relationship (well, after all that was happen) and yeah they had distance relationship, so this chapter continue about them not forget about blue flare too XD

Summer Challenges

Kiritai ver

After the meeting was happen, Taiki and the others went back to the Real World, tried to thinking the best way to solve this mysterious event, and yet, there something bothering Taiki.

Kiriha, yes, His Kiriha, his boyfriend, they still together, having a long distance relationship is not easy like it seems, but Taiki patiently working on it, Kiriha seems not bored with him, they always contacted each other.

But after the huge war with the legendary heroes, Kiriha suddenly seldom contacted him, even Taiki twice texting him, and he never answered when Taiki called him, its make their relationship slowly disappear, all Taiki can do is wait the time until their relationship was over, he couldn't do anything since it was his first relationship with someone, and he didn't have any experts knowledge from his experience. But he always trust him.

Then he met him on the Summer event, it surprised him because he didn't tell him anything but he was happy to see him, too bad he leave sooner, Taiki felt….lonely again.

He finished shopping in minimarket on late afternoon, then he quickly walked to his home, scared something bad happen since he didn't bring his x-loader, suddenly a cold hand clapped his mouth and brought him to the empty alley.

Taiki was panicked at first but he realized that hand was familiar, then the culprit spoke "Gheez, you already forgot about me, huh?" he said with cold tone.

"K-kiriha!" he shocked. "I never thought you were here! I'm surprised!" he said, not realizing he was hugging him tightly almost make Kiriha couldn't breath.

"Shuush" Kiriha put his finger to his soft lips. "I'm hiding you know, its not easy like you thought" he said with husky voice, Taiki wasn't understand what he said, but he just nodded.

Kiriha felt his heart thumping again when he saw Taiki. On the event, where he saw Taiki who hasn't met each other for half year, all he wanted is hugging him until he fell then kissed him until he couldn't breathed, but that place was crowded and he couldn't let his pride down, he miss his Taiki very much.

Kiriha pulled his lips to his eventually, since they were alone and couldn't hold back. Taiki was resisted it first, because they were in public area, but he missed him so much as he let him kissed and explored his mouth. The heated make out session made Taiki lost control and his plastic bag was failed, which made them stopped.

"Uh Sorry…" said Taiki as he bent down and picked his stuff, then Kiriha hugged him. "I miss you, you know" he said.

"M-me too…." Taiki nervously replied, then they walk to Taiki's home together.

"Ah! You finally come home! I was worried you wasn't go home until midnight" said half complained when she heard someone coming. "Oh, You're Kiriha, hum? Taiki's best friend from Amerika?" said with huge smile.

"Eerr… yeah…" he nodded. "Good! You must be hungry! Taiki help me cook!" she welcomed him and took the ingredients from Taiki. "Wait here, okay?" said Taiki went Kiriha sat on the couch. "Can't wait to taste your food" teased Kiriha as he licked his lips, Taiki blushed and went to the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu!" Taiki,Kiriha and Mrs. Kudou ate together on the dinner table, he loved the curry rice and teriyaki Taiki made for him, he missed Japanese food. Mrs. Kudou keep asking about his daily life and school, Kiriha patiently answered her which make Taiki surprised, it's rare to see Kiriha like this.

"Sorry my mom sometime hard to stop talking" said Taiki as they arrived to guest room, Kiriha decided to stayed in Taiki's house for while, luckily his mother allowed him, Taiki was also happy too.

"Your house always comfy, thought, even small" he said half joked. "Well, sorry, that's all we have" said Taiki little annoyed. "Hehe, I'm kidding" he wrapped his arms around Taiki's neck and begun to snuggled him around.

"S-stop it Kiriha!" blushed Taiki. "What if my mom found ut?"

"Hmm… don't care" he said as he begun to kiss his neck. "Nyaaah! Kiriha, stop" he said.

"Your voice rising, seems you sensitive today" Kiriha smirked, he pushed him to his bed. "You're so tempting" "I-I'm not!" protested Taiki but he quickly shut his mouth when Kiriha tried to kissed him. "Bad~Taiki~" he teased as his hand begun to explored his body, tried to striped him.

"H-hey, Stop that!" Taiki struggled, but Kiriha hold both of his hand tigher, when he found his soft spot, he begun to play it. "Enggh…" Taiki make a sound little. "Hehe, I know, you want this too" Kiriha bent down and tried to unzipped Taiki's pants. "No no, please…" pleaded Taiki.

"After all what you did, no way" said Kiriha, he rubbed his legs softly. 'I should the one who said that!' thought Taiki in anger tone. "Aren't you miss me?" he teased. "yes I did! But stop touching me like this" protested Taiki, he regained his strength and stopped his hand.

"Kiss me then~" Kiriha evilly smirked. 'He has set up of this! I'm being tricked!' Taiki blushed, he closed his eyes and move closer nervously, his body haven't stop shaking, Kiriha smiled, he was about to win.

But when Taiki had only centimeter to go, Kiriha's cellphone rang. "Gah! Stupid cellphone" said Kiriha as he picked up and said "Hello"

Taiki was relieved, he almost did stupid thing to him, but actually, he wanted to do anything for him, but not embarrassing thing. Then he got bad feeling, Kiriha just stood there and didn't said anything to the cellphone,but he was sure, Kiriha was listening something.

"Okay, I will make it done" he finally answered and hung up.

"Who's that?" asked Taiki carefully. Kiriha ruffed his messy hair. "Hey stop! Answer me" protested Taiki.

"Sorry but I gotta go" said Kiriha.

"What! Where? Now?" surprised Taiki, he looked at the clock and its almost nine pm. "yeah, now…" "Can I join?" asked Taiki politely, since he was curious about his mysterious activity, he wanted to see it and proves he wasn't cheating him.

"Sorry, you can't" he said, without looking him. "Wha-" before Taiki could complain more, he opened the DigiQuartz Portal and went to there, the portal shut down quickly. 'What the hell is that?'

It has been a week Kiriha keep came and go, Taiki decided to wait and did homeworks while he was gone to DigiQuartz, but Taiki's patience was at his limit. He heard someone came in guest room. Taiki quickly ran to his room.

"Kiriha!" he barged in. "Gheez, what's in the rush?" confused Kiriha, suddenly Taiki was speechless, he wanted to mad but when he facing him now, it feels the anger washed out.

"Um…eer… have you eaten?" he said, tried hiding his nervous. Kiriha smiled. "You cook?" he said, raising his eyebrow. "Uugh, fine!" he went off to the kitchen.

'What the hell I'm doing now? I suppose mad at him and kicked him out of here, my house isn't a hotel!' he thought as he cut the carrots. 'But…. Why he didn't tell me single thing? Am I his boyfriend?' he accidentally cut his own finger. "Auch!"

Kiriha hurriedly rushed to kitchen. "Kiriha!" "What happen? Are you okay!" he said with paicnked tone.

"Um… I just cut my own finger" he astonished.

"Heh, that dangerous" he took his finger and suck it. "I treat it" Taiki's face become red, he wanted to stop but pain in his finger was gone little by little. "Uhm…Kiriha?"

'"Hm?"

"What are you doing in DigiQuartz all this time?" asked Taiki patiently, hoping he would answered.

Unfortunately, he let out his finger and walk off. Then he whispered. "I don't like carrots"

~Dinner~

"I told you I don't like carrots" said Kiriha when Taiki served him vegetable soup and sushi.

"I don't care, you haven't answered me" replied Taiki, he sat beside him, but no response from him.

"Hey, do you have plan about Summer Challenges?" asked Kiriha changed subject. Taiki wanted to protest but he remembered about the wanted digimon. 'Oh damn! I forgot because I keep thinking about Kiriha'

"I haven't…thought…"

"Well, I do have plan about it" smirked Kiriha as he continue digging in. 'So all this time, he want to finding the wanted digimon? He should told me before' thought Taiki.

"Okay, what can I do?" he asked curiously.

"Team up with me, we investigate tomorrow" He said simply as he took his last spoon, Taiki smiled. 'Yay! Finally' he thought. "Finally you smiled, I haven't see your smile for this week" said Kiriha, he rubbed his messy hair again. "Its because you dummy" blushed Taiki.

~DigiQuartz~

Taiki yawned when they entered DigiQuartz together. "You can't sleep, aren't ya?" teased Kirha. "Sorry for being too excited" mocked Taiki, Kiriha chuckled.

"Well, I had feeling something was in here" he said, pointed to the city sewers. "Because I smell something fishy in here"

"Have you checked in?" asked Taiki. "Nope, this my first time, wanna go?"  
'Then what he has been doing all the time?' confused Taiki but he nodded and followed him to inseide the dark sewers.

"Gheez, here was stinks!" complain Shoutmon. "Well, you cannot find your little wanted digimon in luxury place' hissed Kiriha. "Yeah yeah" Shoutmon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I heard something!" said Taiki, they all went quiet, but didn't heard anything. "You must be daydreaming" said Shoutmon. "Hey! I saw something!" he digging the mud in on the corner. "What's this?" asked Shoutmon. "Maybe it's the shiny thing?" guessed Taiki.

"Yep you're right" Kiriha took it and put it on his X-loader. "Hey! That's mine" "That's our, we are teemates, right?" he winked to Taiki, Taiki nervously nodded.

Then someone came up from the ground, a big claw smashing the sewers, created leaking the pipes in everywhere. "We should get out of here!" said Taiki, Kiriha wanted to fight back but they can't in the cramped place like this.

When they arrived a mutant digimon showed up in front of them. It was MechZombiemon. "Oh God! To Never thought there will be Digimon disgusting like this" said Kiriha, can't hold how bad his smell.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Shoutmon. "Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!" the golden king digimon flew up and shoot "Hard Rock Damashii!" to the mutant digimon, but the fires wasn't damaged him at all, he still eating the steels around him

"What a greedy creature" said Kiriha, calling out his Greymon and Mailbirdramon. "Almost like you" teased OmegaShoutmon, Kiriha gave him a look like "Shut up"  
"Greymon! Mailbidramon! DigiXross! MetalGreymon! Chou-Shinka! Zeekgreymon!"

"Plasma Railgun!" he shoot furious fire to the MechZombiemon's body but its only burned him for while. "Gheez, this digimon too stubborn" he complain.

"Guys, stop complain!" said Taiki. "Kiriha, you should burned the steels around him, so he wont ate it again" said Taiki. "How do-"

"According to my research, that mutant digimon could make their defense high as possible if they eating steels, so its better to make him starved. " said Wisemon, who cut out Kiriha's word, Taiki look stragitly to Kirha, hoping he was serious about this.

"Roger, My princess" Kiriha winked again and riding his digimon (who astonished) and went around him to burned the steels. MechZombiemon become furious and tried to attack Zeekgreymon who flying around him. "Gheez, you pissed him off' said OmegaShoutmon who covered Kiriha with his fireballs.

"Okay, where the weakness?" asked Taiki to Wisemon. "well, I couldn't find because his body too much mud and its blocked my laser" said Wisemon sweaty.

"Ugh! Fine, I will find it" he reload Beelzebumon and Deputymon. "Digi-Xross! XrosUp Beelzebumon!"

He shoot his double gun to Zombie's stomach, it could wash the mud around him, but he was too close, he almost couldn't avoided his attacks, luckily he could dodge it with his wings. "Trident Fangs!" Zeekgreymon tried to distract his attention from Beelzebumon.

"Found it!" shouted Beelzebumon, it was in the middle of his body. "Good! Now OmegaShoutmon!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" he launched his main attack to his weak point, it damaged as well, but MechZombiemon still moved around, in fact, he gotten crazier. "Gah! Quick! Finished him off!" said Kiriha. "I try but! I wasn't strong enough!" protested OmegaShoutmon.

"Shesh!" Kiriha tried to joined OmegaShoutmon, but the zombie keep screwing Kiriha by launched a poison mud to him, luckily Zeekgreymon could dodge it well, Beelzebumon went up there and take his attention while Zeekgreymon launched "Zeke Flames" with OmegaShoutmon. The Zombie launched a ball of posion from his mouth and Beelzebumon got hit by it.

"Beelzebumon!" he ran to him and saw his wings was burned up. "Modote!" Beelzebumon back to his X-loader, hopefully he will recovered.

"I think we need to double xross" said Kiriha, smirking, Taiki knew what he's mean, he nodded.

"OmegaShoutmon! Zeekgreymon! Double Xross! Shoutmon DX!"

MechZombiemon launched more posion ball toward him, but he simply dodge it with his "Hyepr Rock Magnum" the poison balls vanished in no time, he flew up above him and paralyzed him with "Electroc Buster Xros" which its affect to him, then he finished him with "Victorize Banking" in any seconds make him truned to ash, defeated.

"Yay! We won!" Taiki hugged Kiriha without thinking, then he realize when Shoutmon back and coughed.

"S-sorry" said Taiki as he quickly pulled him off. "No' said Kiriha as he move forward and pulled him into passionate kiss, Taiki wanted to pushed him buck his kiss make him lost, he let him have his way, which make Shoutmon wamble. "Yuck" while Mailbirdramon sweated drop.

"Em, Guys" said a sweet voice, it was Nene. "N-n-nene! You're here!" shocked Taiki, Kiriha calmly approached her. "I thought you went back" he said.

"Well, I miss you guys, you don't have rights to tell me to go home, I can do it myself anytime" she said, half annoyed, Kiriha sighed. "Look, there are no business here"

"Well, yeah, yesterday really pain, why you only gentle to Taiki? You always harsh to me" said Nene, teased him. Taiki suspicious about it.

"W-what you mean? What you guys doing last week?" confused Taiki.

"Oh? You didn't know, Kiriha! That cruel you not letting him know!" she said, playfully punching his arms.

"Well, its none of your business, Taiki" groaned Kiriha, it seems he didn't want to discussed about it.

"That's cruel ,Nene's know and why am I not?" growled Taiki, he couldn't patient anymore.

"Well~" Nene smirked, then pulled Kiriha closer. "It's because we had very deep relationship" she winked, Taiki was shocked about it. 'Kiriha…..cheating…on me?' he thought

"Nene!" Kiriha tried to struggled

"And it's only our secret" she said once again. "No! that's wasn't like it seems" said Kiriha went he flee from her, but Taiki still remained quiet. "You misunderstood!"

Then Taiki slapped him without thinking. "I HATE YOU!" he yelled, before ran and his tears tear apart.

"Look he's crying, how evil you are" said Nene. "It's all because you, bitch, aaaaargh! Why you did that!" said Kiriha, he wanted to slapped her, but he's not that harsh person.

"Well, it's your fault telling me teasing Taiki is fun and now I'm addicted with it" she mumbled. "Beside it was the truth right?"

"But not the "Special very deep" ! Are you nuts?" said Kiriha, almost yelled.

"Hey, don't treat ladies like this, no wonder you not get any girlfriends" she said. "Who need bitches anyway, I don't wanna" he growled, getting annoyed because Nene ruined it all.

"Fine, its my fault, and I will apologize after you told the truth, beside I never thought he would take it seriously, you said he was dense"

"Well, he's dense that's why it make him pissed!" he said, still rubbed his red cheeks, not because blushed, but because his slap.

Taiki wake up on his bed, he found out his eyes were red because too much crying, it was his frist time crying because his relationship, never thought it was worse than he thought.

'I shouldn't I shouldn't…' that words repeated on his head. "C'mon Taiki, you need to recover, don't think it too much…" cheered Shoutmon.

"I know Shoutmon, but the pain hasn't gone…." He look down plainly.

"What about let's grab some food, maybe it could make you forget" said Shoutmon.

"Good idea" said Taiki, he stood up and changed his shirt, went off to hang out with Shoutmon (in disguise of course).

When he hang out in Fast Food Restaurant, his mind was in somewhere else, wandering how could he met him, and be together with him, well that all happens on Digital World, at first he just asking his helps, and did something return for him, sometime he bullied him thought, but he patiently serving him, until the moment he kissed him for the first time Taiki shocked and didn't want at first, but by Kiriha's sweetness and kindness, he was melted and finally agreed to dating him.

After the war ended, Taiki was seldom to met Kiriha since he move to America, but they sometimes met at DigiQuartz and go on dates few times, it almost year and Kiriha haven't did anything more than kiss. 'Maybe he's not satisfied with me? Or he bored at me?' he thought. But he decided to forget them all.

~Kiriha's Place~

After arguing with Nene and finished his secret mission, he went back to Taiki's house, he saw his mother who was stood on living room.

"Um..Hi?"

"Oh Kiriha!" said his mother. "I thought you went your home because Taiki told me that" she said. "Are you forgot something and left in here?" asked her nicely.

Kiriha nervously shook his head. "N-nah nothing, good night, "

"Goodnight, Kiriha"

Kiriha decided to rent some hotel room for few nights, then he back apologize Taiki again. A week passed and Kiriha visited him, but he always received message he wasn't at home, or he was sick or he was busy, etc.

"Okay! That's it! I will sneak!" said Kiriha furiously, Mailbirdramon just sighed on his X-loader. When He was about to sneak, Mrs. Kudou went out. "Ah! Kiriha! Good time!" she said. "I haven't see him since morning, do you know where is he?" he aksed.

"Uhm, well I was about ask something?" he said. "Oh really? Well, hope you can find him , he had been acting weird lately" she said worriedly. "Don't worry Ma'am, I will" he smiled.

~DigiQuartz"

"Cyberdramon! Have you find him!" he asked, his alien digimon shook his head quietly.

"Megadramon?" he asked to his mechanic digimon, he also shook his head.

"Shit! Where he could be?" he wondered.

"Kiriha!" said a voice from his cellphone when he picked up the call. "Don't hung up, I found where he is!" she said with threaten tone.

"Where!" he said without care about her. "I think I found his signal in…. the source of the sewers, and I think he's not alone" she said. "Good, I owe you one" he hangs up. He riding Metalgreymon eventually and use turbo to Taiki's palce. 'Taiki hang in there'

Meanwhile Taiki wake up in the middle of darkness, he was confused how he was end up in dirty place like this, he tried to move but something tied his hands and legs. When Taiki tried to yelled his team, A shadow appeared and walk around him.

"Khekhekhe, you finally wake up, legendary Hero" he said with evil tone, Taiki yelled. "Who are you! What do you want!" The shadow t chuckled around.

"There no need to know, because your life is going to end!" he smirked, the shadow turn to animal and begun to sniffed around him. Taiki had bad feeling that he would ate him, but first he ripped off his pants and shirts half, then begun to tortured him.

"Aaaaargh!" he screamed, he couldn't hold back the pains, the digimon laughed evilly, but then someone broke up his hideout harshly.

Metalgreymon launched "Terra destroyer' to the culprit digimon, Kiriha eventually jumped and carried wounded Taiki and back to Metalgreymon , retreat succesfully.

"Kiriha!" he shocked, Kiriha hugged him tightly. "Thank God! I almost thought you already dead!" he said with frustrated tone. "Uhm…" Taiki tried to speak but Kiriha cut out his words with his dry lips, Taiki was shocked, in the middle of ran away from sadistic digimon and he still got chance to kiss him, but Taiki decided to kissed him back because he oculdn't forget his stupid boyfriend. After few minutes, they pulled out and inhale heavily.

"I…."

"I will explain later, I know it was my mistake, but I'm not cheating you with anybody, I only did something important and I will tell you the truth about this, but I won't let anything hurt you again like last time, please let me stay beside you forever, I love you with my heart and I know I'm so dumb, but what I want is only be with you" he said with rushed tone but Taiki could heard perfectly, then he pressed his lips with his finger.

"All I want to ay is…. I can't forget you and I love you…' he said sheepishly before giving him a nice kiss.

Kiriha was extremely surprised because it's the first time Taiki kissed him with his own will, he gladly kissed him back, but the attacks from the culprit make Metalgreymon damaged.

"Graah! I won't let anything ruined our lovely time!" yelled Kiriha. "Reload Deckerdramon! Digixross! Deckergreymon!"

"plasma decker launcher!" he shoot fireballs to him. Kiriha gave Taiki's X-loader to him. "You left it on your home" he winked. "Thanks"

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Okay let's digi-xross again" said Kirha, Taiki nodded in agreement, OmegaShoutmon wasn't agreed at all, but because his general accepted, he had no choice.

"OmegaShoutmon! Deckergreymon! DigiXross" "Shoutmon DDX"

"I won't lose!" the culprit jumped and holding a deadly venom ball. "We will win!" said Shoutmon DDX proudly as he unleashed "Decker Beat Xros!" he launched super triple fires from his body and turned to laser, hit him directly. "Now you lose! You wanted digimon!" said Shoutmon, he finally won and got him.

"Aaaargh!" he turned to data, gone for good reason. When Shoutmon and Blue Flare back to normal, they decided to go back to see their general, but….

"Mmmmh…" Kiriha's hand playing on his body. "Mmmffh, Kiriha s-stop…" said Taiki with nervous tone, "C-can't hold back…Y-you too gergous" said Kiriha as he keep kissing around his body.

'Gosh, this greedy general doesn't know when to stop' thoguth Shoutmon, he called out his mic and slammed his head. "Go to hell!" he yelled.

"T-thanks Shoutmon" said Taiki, no wonder why Kiriha couldn't hold his lust, Taiki was almost naked because his outfit almost all had been ripped off, Shoutmon hit his own head.

"So, the reason why you had been went to DigiQuartz, you working with Nene to gathered this shiny things so you could exchange something sweet for me from Nene?" said Taiki. They were on Taiki's home, sitting peacefully on the couch and drinking hot milk.

"Yeah, she's had better knowledge about relationship so I ask her opinion and we end up gathered this stupid things," he added, bit complained.

"Well, but what that for?" Taiki still confused.

Kiriha let out something from his pocket and gave it to him. "Its our anniversary, you silly" he laughed.

"Eh! For me? Well, this is too much…" he blushed.

"C'mon, don't make my hardwork was useless" he pleaded.

Taki gulped, he took the gift box and opened it, it was pretty necklace. "Thanks! Good I love this much!" he said. "Cool, huh?" commented Kiriha, Taiki eventually use it. He kissed his cheek sheepishly. "My apologize for thikign you in bad way" he said, not looking to him.

"Haha, you always sweet" he rubbed his hair. "C'mon I want something from you" he said, took his hand and dragged him to guest room."Eeeh? okay…" he whispered.

"Since your mother went to your family house, I think it's okay to step forward of our relationship!" he winked and pushed him to bed. "Wah! Nooooo!" he quickly struggled and fight back, but Kiriha still wanted him more. Poor Taiki.

THE END.


	5. Tagiru & Nene

TagiNene Version

A/N: special reuest from my reviewer and I will make it as its promised thought XD well, its not easy but I do the best! If you had request too, don't hesitate for ask me ^^

Summer Challenges

TagiNene Ver

Tagiru Akashi, the young hunter who always love hunting digimons with his partner, was so excited about Summer Challenges, he hoped that he could win the grand prizes, but something hit on his mind too.

He saw Nene on that event, it seems she joined the competition too, but he was too coward to asked her, but he wanted to be with her badly, he likes her as Idol actually, but when he saw her on the battlefield, it hit his heart directly, like a cupid arrow. Since then he couldn't forget her.

Tagiru had an idea, he went to his friend who had Locomon and begged him to escort him to HongKong again. "Please! I pay this time!" "I know, but well, I kinda busy…" he said. "If you escort me, I will give you new model of trains miniature!" he said without thinking. "Really! Gosh! you should told me at fist time!" he said, hey both agreed and went to Hongkong.

"Thanks I owe you one!" winked Tagiru when they arrived.

"Don't forget yea!" said his friend as he begun to take leave. "Well, what we are doing in here, anyway?" confused Gumdramon.

"You see" he winked as he use portal to back to Real World.

"Wooow" he was in the middle of some district on HongKong. 'Where is her? Gosh, I need to find her quickly' he thought when he remembered it was his cooking turn for dinner tonight. Then he bumped to someone, oh a girl, but in weird disguise, that girl eventually took his hand and dragged him somewhere.

"Hey! What are you doing?" panicked Tagiru but he didn't resisted her, because he felt familiar, 'A hunter…?' he thought.

"Hi, its me" she said as she take off her hood.

"Nene-sama!" said Tagiru, who didn't realized he was hugging her, for real!. "Eeeh!" he stepped back to gave her room. "Hihi, Its okay" she giggled, she use her X-loader and went to DigiQuartz with him. "Um… well, what nene-sama doing here? I thought you suppose to work" asked Tagiru, who bit curious about her.

"Oh, I'm done with my work, now I'm on my holidays, but I want to avoid all those interviews and paparrazi so I decided went here" she smiled, "Beside, I join the competition too, wanna help me?"

"H-h-help what?" Tagiru blushed, couldn't think clearly.

"Team up with me, silly" she giggled, thinking Tagiru was funny. "Uh…I DO BE GLAD!" he said in loud voice and bowed awkwardly. "Haha, you don't have to do that" she poked him. "S-sorry, its my first time…. Hunting together with girl" he blushed. "Don't worry, its not that hard, just think me as normal girl, okay?" she winked, Tagiru nodded, hey decided to walk around the district.

"Um well, what we have to do?" he asked, clueless.

"Hum, well, Since I stay in here longer, I wanted to find the shiny thing in here first, then go back to Japan, it isn't easy I guess but, let's explore little" said Nene. "Roger" said Tagiru. "Reload! Harpymon!" a Mythical Animal Digimon appeared. "Explore around, tell us if you find something odd" said Tagru, its nodded and flew away. "Sagomon! Reload! Try to find something in underwater" he said, The Demon Man Digimon nodded and went to sewers.

"You got a handy digimon, I like it" she smiled. "Hehehe~" Tagiru chuckled nervously and scarcthed his head.

"Well, he couldn't get all this digimon without me and Taiki-san!" said Gumdramon.

"Shut up! Gumdramon!" Embarrassed Tagiru as he pinched him. "Auw auw" Gumdramon whined. Nene laughed saw them all. "I want too~ Sparrowmon! Reload!" she called her jet sparrow digimon. "Help Harpymon, kay?" "Yup!" he eagerly flew away.

"Anyway, Nene-sama, do you wanted to win the competition?" asked Tagiru curiously, Gumdramon decided to quiet. Nene, turned to him and pressed her finger to his lips. "Just call me, Nene"

"Umm… yes! Nene-sama eer… Nene!" he said nervously, calling out her name made his body freezing.

"Well, sorta but, I miss my adventure moment, so I decided to make my holidays feel fun like old times" she said. "But I' bit lonely now since everyone busy and nobody want my help…" she looked sadly.

"Don't worry Nene!" he holds her hand. "I always need you and we work together" he said with burned eyes.

"Um..always?" she asked. "Ups!" he clapped his own mouth, "N-nothing" he corrected, hopefully she didn't realize. "Okay" she nodded.

Suddenly a ninja v digimons appeared. "Waaah!" Tagiru shocked. "Don't worry, its my digimon" she said. "Nene-sama! We caught a odd things on the 1th Avenue" he said. "And we detected some digimon too" added the other monitamon.

"Okay, thanks guys, return" they all went to her x-loader. "I didn't see them went out from X-loader" said Tagiru with lower voice, but couldn't keep his curiosity. "I command them before you met me" she winked. 'Wow, Nene so clever' he thought.

When they arrived at the targeted place, they saw nothing, but Nene felt something bad around there. "Tagiru, I know it seems nothing in here, but I felt something not ordinary around here" "Eh? Really Nene? Your instinct must be good!" he praised.

"Suddenly, Nene blushed. "Um…thanks…' 'Oh my, she so cute when like that' thought Tagiru nervously. "Um… what about there?" he changed subject by pointing to the broken door. "You're right, maybe it's was there" she said, they both carefully went to inside of the ruined store.

Tagiru reload his "FlaWizardmon" and used his fires to lighten up the place. "Hey, I saw some hidden passage" said Gumdramon, as he begun to knocked the rotten walls. "That Im-" before Tagiru couldn't said, the wall feel downs and almost hit Tagiru, luckily Nene pulled him before he got hit by it.

"T-thanks" he said, noticed their body was touching. "U-Um..yeah" Nene replied awkwardly.

"Hey, guys, I found it" said Gumdramon, holding a shiny thing. "Is that the item!" said Tagiru with full excitement, he touched and adore it. "Looks our mission is not failed at all" she smiled. "Don't forget about the guardians, they was here" warned Gumdramon.

"Who cares about it?" he said. "I care" said a voice. A human digimon approached them. "Who are you?"

"This diamond its mine" he said with dark tone, then he changed to "DarkMurmuxmon" "No one allowed to here!" he use his huge claws to smashed the ground and hurts them, but then Harpymon and Sparrowmon came eventually and attacked him from the skies.

"Wind Seeker"

"Random Laser"

While they distracted him from Tagiru and Nene, they escaped to the safer place with Gumdramon, Nene was fell when sound of explode come, Tagiru grab her hand and asked. "Are you okay, Nene?"

"I'm fine thanks" said Nene, they realize their fae was pretty close, Tagiru, without thinking move closer, almost kissed her. Suddenly Monitamons appeared. "Moni! We found out that Murmuxmon is the mutant digimon"

"Yeah, and he absorbed digimon power" added one of them.

"What!" shocked Tagiru, he eventually look at them, Murmuxmon flew and bragged Harpymon's leg and smashed him to the ground then he unleashed a dark aura and made him fainted.

"No harpymon!" he panicked, He took his X-loader. "Gumdramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Spin Calliper!" he spinned and hit DarkMurmuxmon to stop absorbed Harpymon's power. "Motode! Harpymon!" he went back to his X-loader.

"Reload Fugamon!Ogremon!" he summoned his demon digimons. "Dfeat him!"

"Finally a tough digimon!" said both of them, who excited got a new opponent.

"Mervamon! Reload!" said Nene, her beauty woman digimon appeared. "Help Sparrowmon" she comaned.

"Love poison!" Mervamon spread her Meduila Poison to DarkMurmuxmon, but it wont affected, instead, he raised his hand and squizzed meduila. "Argh!"

"Wing Edge!" Sparrowmon helped her. "Mervamon! Sparrowmon! DigiXross" Nene decided to fusion them and they become "JetMervamon"

"Great!" praised Tagiru, he loved her fusion digimons, because he think they are cool.

"Spicy Hard Love!" she shot electric laser to him to make him stunned and its evvective. "Now!" commaned Tagiru. "Double Heavy Swings" said Ogremon and Fugamon in unison, combine their attacks.

"Frog Shot" Arrestrdramon joined them and unleashed his powerful attacks to him. "Argh!" that demon digimon whined. "Yes! We got him"

After the smoke cleared, he look wounded, but when Monitamons scanned him. "Danger! Moni! His attack state rising!" "We need to stand up!" said one of them. "What?" Tagiru was clueless until DarkMurmumon raised his hand again and grabbed JetMervamon. "What the hell!"

JetMervmon tried to get away from him, but he was too strong, then he begun to bite and pircked her. "Aaaargh!" Mervamon screamed because her blood rushed from her wounds.

"Arresterdramon! Help her!" said Tagiru panicked, Arresterdramon eventually cut off his arms with his "Tail Anchor" and carried wounded Marvemon to them. "Motode" said Nene, her expression was sad, Tagiru fired up. "Monitamons! Do you find any weakness?" he asked.

"Well, I saw ogremon's attacks made damage on him" said monitamon.

"Yosh!" Tagiru release Jokermon and Phelesmon, his demon digimons. "Are you sure demon attack affect to him?" asked Tagiru once again to Monitamons. "Definitely" they nodded.

"Jokermon! Phelesmon! DigiXros! J-Evilmon!" a brand new demon digimon holding a double spear, joker face, wide bat wings.

"OgremoN FugamoN! Hep him!" added Tagiru, in unison, they attacked in the same time. J-Drvilmon fought Murmuxmon with his spears, but he kept dodged it with his wide arms and sometime fight back with his cursed claws, then the two twin demon digimon came up from behind him and hit with their weapon, which made him open opportunity to be attacked. "Lunatic Hell!" he eventually slashed his chest. "Aaaargh!" he screamed, annoyed, he grab his spears and threw away, smashed him to the ground and begun to absorbed his power.

"What the hell! This is worse!" shocked Tagiru, he wanted to ran to them but Nene grabbed hisarms.

"Wait and see" she said with serious tone, Tagiru gulped and decided to wait.

Suddenly Murmuxmon blew up, he growled and all his body begun weakened. "What happens?" confused Nene. "Mervamon! Finish him!" command Nene.

"Final Strikes Roll" she slashed him for revenge and finally stabbed him, caused him death. "Yay! We won!" exclaimed Tagiru. "Anyway what happen to him?" he asked curiously.

"Its easy, he consumed too much dark and his body can't handle it, and its blow up" she winked. "Wow! Nene, you are very clever" he hugged her again, Nene laughed, how funny Tagiru it is.

"Nene, um… what are we doing here?" asked Tagiru, they was in the middle of Shibuya street, last time Nene decided to went home with him, but they lost and end up in Shibuya, Nene smiled with her disguise, well, she just use hat and sunglasses, a cute tank top and yellow short pants, she still good looking.

"Relax, we just having fun" she said, wrapped her arms round his, Tagiru gulped, he was extremely nervous because they are too close, good thing the place was crowded so he can relax little. "I haven't shopping this much! Well, Japan always surprise me" she said. Tagiru just nodded and remained quiet because he didn't understand about mode or clothes.

Then Nene heard his stomach made voice. "Are you hungry?" she giggled. Tagiru blushed then Nene dragged him to Chinese Restaurant, "I'm sure you love this" she winked.

"Oh my! Thanks so much Nene! You saved my life" he said, satisfied with his food after ate them completely, Nene, who watching him laughed. "Haha, never thought you will be that delighted"

"Well, I never eat this delicious food before" he laughed nervously.

"Okay let's go" she said, she already pay her bills and went out. "Where we go?"

"To DigiQuartz of course!" she smiled, then she send something to from her X-loader to His X-loader. "Met up in DigiQuartz okay?" she winked. He nodded.

~DigiQuartz~

"Tagiru, are you not tired? We have been huting since mornings" Gumdramon yawned, woke from his nap. "I know but I don't want to decline her request" he said dreamily, Gumdramon shook his head and mumbled "whatever"

Then they heard someone screaming, Tagiru eventually ran to the source of the voices, but when they arrived a beast digimon ran like a shadows. "Gumdramon after him" he said. He nodded and jumped to him, grabbed fur in his back but the beast growled and scratched him, he fell.

"Gumdramon!" he ran to it and decided to let the beast go. "All I got his fur" he said. "Don't worry we can find him!" said Tagiru optimistic.

"Reload Pagumon!" he release his baby digimon. "Pagu?" "try to sniff his trace" he lend the fur to him, 'I will save you, Nene' thought Tagiru

Meanwhile, Nene woke up in the dark room, she look around and tried to escape but her arms and legs was being tied by iron ropes. "Khekhe" said a voice. "Who are you!" shouted Nene, half terrified.

"I will kill you" said the voice evilly, he begun to tortured her with his claws. "Noooo!"

"Neneeeeeeee!" said a lousy voice, then someone barged in forcefully from the door. It was Tagiru and his team, Gumdramon, Pagumon, Harpymon and Kotemon.

"Grawww!" the culprit eventually attacked them, then He reload his MetalTyrannomon and dodge his attack, he ruined the roof and pulled the culprit out from the room, while Tagiru and Pagumon rescued her. "Thank you..' whispered Nene who wounded.

"God, this beast hurts her a lot" thought Tagiru, he burned up and evolved his digimon.

"Gumdramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!" the purple dragon flew and punched him but he missed it, suddenly the culprit was behind him and scratched him from back, his Tail Anchor begun to wrapped his legs to make him not escape and smashed him to the ground, Tagiru still cheered him to win.

"You should regret" he growled as he begun to pricked him more deep, Arresterdramon covered his chest with his wide arms, but his gloves couldn't withstand it.

"Tch! He's isn't give up" said Tagiru. Then Nene release her digimon. "Use Sparrowmon, Tagiru" she said. "Okay!"

"Arresterdramon! Sparrowmon! XrosUpArresterdramon!"

He couldn't hurt him anymore because he was too fast, the culprit growled and begun to unelashe his blue fire but Arresterdramon caught him and beat him more, he tried dodge with his spike arms but he was resist to it.

"Good! Now finish him!" said Tagiru. "Wing Spiral Shredder!" he rotated high speed and shred the culprit into pieces. "Aaaaargh" he insanely screamed and vanished.

"Yay! We won!" he exclaimed, then he noticed something wrong. "Eh? Nene" he look up to Nene and saw her lying unconscious. "OH DAMN! NENE!" Tagiru panicked, as Gumdramon turned normal and astonished, how could he forget her like that?

When Nene woke up, she was in comfortable bed, then someone knocked up the door. "Nene?" said a gentle voice. "Oh nene! You wake up!" Tagiru hurriedly approaching her and examine her.

"Its not that critical" said Nene. "I just passed out because ran out energy at all"

"Oh thank God, the hospital was far away and nobody in Yuu's house so I decided you stay here" he said awkwardly.

"Its okay, your house its comfortable" she look around. "Sorry kinda bit messy" said Tagiru as he begun to cleaned up his messy closet and table, Nene laughed watching her actions. After that, Tagiru brought a soup.

"What that for me? Who make this"

"Um… me…" he said. "The taste i-its not that bad…" he added, Nene slip spoon of soup to her mouth and taste it. "Hum! Its good! You good at cooking" she said.

"Hehe, glad you like it" he smirked. After he done eating, he decided to wash dishes. "Wait" said Nene.

"Um… would you accompany me? I-I just need someone to talk" she said, her face was confused and… red. Tagiru a bit surprised, but he also blushed. "Uhm.. okay" he nodded and sat beside her.

"You know, I want to apolgize' she said with lower tone.

"Eh, you don't have to! You didn't do anything wrong!" he said, shocked and hoping she wouldn't balem herself.

"but I know we were tired so I suppose call it a day and rest, but I was insisted to keep hunting and end up like this…I'm sorry…" she said.

"No! its not about selfish!" he said, holding her hands and look her straight with serious look.

"I understand why Nene want so much to hunting, because Nene love digimon and want to spend time more, right? There nothing wrong with that" he said, then Nene burst into laugh

"Eh? Did I said something wrong?" embarrassed Tagiru.

"Haha, no actually, but the way you said its cute" she smiled. "Uh..Sorry" he sctarched his had hiding his nervousness.

"No need" she said before touched his cheek and pulled him to kiss. "Hmph!" Tagiru was shocked, but his desire cannot stop him, he eventually kissed her back and pulled her to embrace.

After that, they blushed, awkwardly let her go, "Um….I…" Tagiru tried to explained but then Nene grab his shirt and her head rested on her shoulder. "Let me like this…for while" she whispered, Tagiru nodded and look her gently

"I love you…"

~The Next Day~

"Oh hi guys!" greet Taiki and SHoutmon when they met Nene and Tagiru on the park, he came with Yuu and his partner. "Nee-san!"

"Yo guys!" exclaimed Tagru. "Man! Your tough guy! Gathers this stuff in short times" said Shoutmon when he saw their diamond collection.

"Yup" said Gumdramon proudly. "We want to be the winner" exclaimed TAGIRU.

"With my help of course" Nene hugged Tagiru and smile sweetly. "Don't tell me…" Yuu surprised saw them.

"Oh, you guys just go together, eh?" said Taiki, he was happy for them.

"Congrats" said Shoutmon while Yuu fainted.

"Hehe thanks guys" she's winked, they decided to split out and do more hunting the diamonds, well, finally Tagiru get a awesome holidays with his beloved girlfriend.

The end

A/N: Finally I finish this, I had so much trouble before but I can get trough it and I want t try some other idea too so Taa-da! Thanks read until end and sorry if this chapter had many wrong grammar but I really did my best, thanks again and don't forget to reviews


End file.
